


Trouble In Paradise

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything the world belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta was banging on the door to Haymitch’s house. 

A very drunk Haymitch opened the door and stepped out in the front yard. “What is wrong with you? I’m trying to get some sleep.

Peeta snapped. “Effie’s leaving.” 

“I know Effie’s leaving. I told her to get out.”

“Why?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Yeah, it is. She’s sobbing hysterically at my house.

Haymitch sighed. “Then why are you here? You should be comforting her. She certainly won’t get that from Katniss.

“Then go over there and tell her you changed your mind.”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“We don’t work as a couple. We want different things. I had to break up with her.

Peeta shook his head in disbelief. Since when did you start watching afternoon talk shows?”

“Since Effie has them on every day.”

Peeta sighed. “Okay, I’m listening. Did she cheat on you?”

“Of course not.”

“Throw out your liquor?”

“She wouldn’t dare. That was the first condition of her staying here. She doesn’t touch my booze and I agree to eat twice a day and not complain about the redecorating.”

“Redecorating? Haymitch it’s taken her years just to clean the place.

“That constitutes as redecorating. Look, she needs to leave and never come back.

“Why? Don’t you love her anymore?” Peeta asked.

“I never loved her. I don’t even like her. I just got used to her.”

Peeta rolled his eyes. “Then why did you make sure she survived?

“Katniss did that. Haymitch said sharply.

“Katniss asked for immunity. You and Plutarch made sure she stayed alive.

“Peeta, none of that matters. She betrayed me.

Peeta was confused. “You said she didn’t cheat on you.

“She didn’t but she’s pregnant.

‘Pregnant? 

“Yes. She’s going to have the baby and since I can’t be a father…..she has to go.

“If you didn’t want a baby, why didn’t you take precautions?

Haymitch took a sip from his bottle. “She told me it wasn’t necessary. Effie was engaged when she was twenty-two, twenty-three. She had a very bad miscarriage, She told me the doctor said she couldn’t get pregnant again. I should have been fixed years ago in the Capitol but I never got around to it.

“Do you think she lied to you?” Peeta asked.

‘No. Haymitch said honestly. We went to a doctor in Four last week. He confirmed that she has massive scar tissue and there is no way she should have been able to get pregnant. It was a one in a million shot. Lucky me.

Peeta put his arm around his shoulder. “So, if she didn’t lie about that and she didn’t cheat on you….how can you send her away?

“Peeta. I’m forty-five years old. I shouldn’t have a houseplant, let alone a child. 

“That’s probably true….but it’s still your baby.

“No. It’s Effie’s baby.”

“She didn’t get that way by herself.”

“Maybe not but no child deserves to have me as a father.”

Peeta shrugged. “I deserved a lot better than my mother.”

“You didn’t have to worry about your mother stabbing you if you woke her up before 7AM.

Peeta let out a soft whistle. “You will have to give up sleeping with the knife.

“Then I won’t sleep at all. I’ll spend half the night screaming, that’s a wonderful way to comfort a newborn. “It’s all right Hailey, that’s just your crazy father dreaming that candy colored birds are pecking his eyes out.

‘Hailey? Peeta asked.

Haymitch took another swig. “It’s a girl. Effie wants to name her Hailey Euphemia.

“That’s a pretty name.”

‘No it’s not. With a name like that everyone is going to know I’m the father. I don’t ever want to see this child. On Peeta’s shocked look he said. “Don’t worry though, I’ll send Effie money. I just can’t be involved.

“Do you still love Effie?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. Effie will be miserable and eventually your daughter will come looking for you. What are you going to tell her?

“She’ll never come here. Why do you presume that my child is an idiot?”

“Because she gets half her DNA from you.

Haymitch growled. “She’ll have a wonderful mother and that’s enough. She won’t want for anything.”

“Except a father.”

“I’m sure Effie can find someone to fill that job.”

Peeta frowned. “How long have the two of you been together?

“You know she showed up here three years ago. You saw her get off the train.”

“That’s not what I’m asking. How long have you been “together”?

Haymitch was quiet. “Effie stopped dating other men around the 68th Games.

“That’s a long time. She’s not really going to fit in the Capitol anymore and she won’t let just anyone be around her child.

“Anyone or no one would be better than me.”

“I can’t entirely disagree with that but if she stays here at least she has support.”

“I said, I’d pay.”

“I’m not talking about money.” “She has friends here, me, Katniss. Let her stay, you don’t have to be a father, you can just be her mother’s husband.

‘Kid, it’s not that easy. Babies eventually walk and talk, want to be held, sit on your lap.”

Peeta was furious. “That sounds worse than the Hunger Games. I can understand why you want to avoid it at all costs. I swear it’s like talking to Katniss.

Haymitch glared. “Katniss is smart. Effie’s baby will get attached to me, just like her mother.”

‘I think you’re afraid you’ll get attached to Hailey.

“Don’t call her that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like that name. If I had anything to say about it she’d be named Ellen and we’d call her Ellie.

Haymitch didn’t notice that Effie and Katniss had come up behind them. “Why Ellen?’ Effie asked.

Haymitch frowned. “My mother’s name was Ellen and I think a girl’s name should be like her mother, not her father.”

Effie sniffled. “I could live with Ellie.

“I’m not sure I can.” Haymitch said softly. “But I think Peeta’s right. You should stay here at least until she’s born, if you want. You’re free to go but…you can stay. We can get divorced any time.”

“Or stay together. Effie said gently

Haymitch ignored her. “It’s getting cold. You should come inside before you get pneumonia 

Effie hugged Katniss and Peeta and went inside. Peeta smiled at Haymitch. “You won’t regret it.”

‘You can’t know that. When she’s fifteen and hates me, I’m sending her to your house.


End file.
